Ehy
by vampirita.kawai
Summary: AU.Y para eso el tendría que dejar de existir, tendría que dejar de interferir en su vida, para que ella fuera feliz.


Olaa!

yoo de nuevoo aqui con otra historia chafaxD bueno lees advierto puede seer muy OOC pero no esta taan maal(bueno eso es por que lo ves con ojos de amor) CALLATE!! okk okk al final me dejaan una critica, opinion, alago *-*, mentada de madre loo q seaa peroo qiero sabee que piensan de mis fics'(: Los qieroo:DD

Baee!

**DISCLAIMER:**naruto no me pertenece¬¬', pero si fuera mio...muaajajajaa seriaa todoo sasusaku y muchaa sangree muajajajaa!!! okk okk'(: grx a masashi-sama por su gran invención de NARUTO:B thnks kishimoto srsly erss grande!!

* * *

-Ehy...-dijo zarandeándolo por el brazo, intentando en vano llamar su atención. Temía lo que pudiera hacer ahí, a la orilla de un acantilado, en medio de la nada y peor aún en el estado en que se encontraba

-¡ESCÚCHAME!-grito Sakura impacientada, haciendo resonar el eco de su voz por todo el bosque-por favor…-ese murmullo captó la atención del azabache, que bajo un poco la mirada y la fijo en los orbes verdes de la chica.

Así estuvieron durante un tiempo, mirándose el uno al otro, mientras el tiempo pasaba y el viento cesaba, las nubes cubrían el cielo y cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre sus rostros, el ojinegro dio un largo suspiro y sonrió calidamente, se armó de valor y al fin habló

-Discúlpame-murmuro bajando la mirada-siento haberme comportado así contigo-hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño, mientras que la chica lo miraba confundida-te prometo que no pasara más…lamento dejar que todo se enredara tanto, lo siento si te decepcione. Yo se que intentabas ayudarme pero…esta vida…no es para mí

Una Sakura confundida y un poco perpleja, parpadeo varias veces, tratando de asimilar las palabras del chico

-¿Qué…?-apenas y pudo pronunciar, mientras sentía como un nudo se posaba en su garganta que le impedía respirar, al suponer encontrarle el sentido correcto a lo dicho por el morocho.

Aunque era una idea un tanto estúpida, era la más… ¿correspondiente?

No, no de ninguna manera iba a ser esa, era muy idiota y además ¿Cómo el podría estar diciendo algo así?

De ninguna manera podía creer esa opción, por que además implicaría que…que la persona que más amaba en el mundo entero…que el…acabara con su vida, y con su razón de vivir…

Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al caer a la cuenta de que esa era su intención. Su cara se crispo de dolor y sintió como todo su mundo se venía abajo. Bajo su mirada y empezó a hiperventilar, sentía como si se le fuera el oxigeno, como si todo su ser hubiera sido quemado por dentro, un dolor que la carcomía y sabía no lo aguantaría más, parpadeo varias veces perpleja y alzo la mirada a su acompañante mientras algunas lagrimas rodaban libremente por sus mejillas, confundiéndose en su rostro empapado con gotas de lluvia.

Lo miro con tal intensidad y tantas interrogantes en la mirada ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no fuiste…feliz? ¿No fui lo suficientemente buena para ti? ¿Qué hice mal…? ¿Qué cambio? ¿En verdad me amabas o solo fingías para no atormentarme…?

Todas estas dudas pasaban por la estupefacta cebaza de la ojiverde y esa ultima había sido formulada desde tiempo atrás, tiempo en que ella noto que algo andaba mal. Sabía que algo lo molestaba y no sabía si era su presencia o si sus demonios habían vuelto, si habían vuelto sus problemas para atormentarlo o si simplemente necesitaba a alguien más a su lado. Trato de convencerse muchas veces de que no era nada grave, de que simplemente era una etapa, pero…

Bajo su mirada y frunció el ceño reprochándose su indiferencia y reflexiono.

El había cambiado, ella lo había cambiado, con todos sus esfuerzos por hacerlo feliz y que abandonara sus estúpidos deseos suicidas, trato de que se sintiera seguro y feliz a su lado, trato de ayudarlo a enmendar sus errores, a curar su corazón y olvidar su pasado, alejarlo de las adicciones y guiarlo a un futuro prometedor, quería que tuviera sueños y una vida junto a ella.

Y pensó que lo había logrado, que había hecho de él una mejor persona por que varias veces lo vio sonreír de verdad cuando estaban juntos y notó ese brillo en sus ojos que le daba vida, lo llenaba de inocencia y pureza.

Pero ya no brillaban sus ojos, ya no, desde hacía tiempo y fue cuando la ojiverde se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Trato muchas veces de hablar con el, de que le dijera que le pasaba pero el solo le dedicaba una sonrisa vacía y depositaba un rápido beso en sus labios, para repetir una y otra vez que todo estaba bien.

Y por eso estaban ahí, en medio de la nada, en la quietud del bosque, siendo solo interrumpida por la pequeña cascada que se despedía a sus pies y desembocaba en un salvaje río lleno de peñascos, ella lo había llevado ahí con la excusa de un refrescante paseo, pero su principal intención era averiguar que le pasaba, y lo descubrió de una manera una poco dolorosa.

Jadeante y aún soportando ese dolor que la quemaba por dentro, poso una mano en su pecho y parpadeo repetidamente, volviendo a la dura realidad, sollozando furiosamente y alzo su mirada. Se encontró con los ojos del azabache y lo miro con la tristeza y el dolor escritos en la cara, este la miraba suspicaz y avergonzado, no soportó la mirada de la chica y desvío la suya a algún lugar del horizonte, mientras que en su fuero interno deseaba con toda su alma que la pelirrosa lo perdonara.

Deseaba que no le guardara rencor y lograra perdonarlo por todo, por tanto sufrimiento que le había causado, por todas las veces que la decepciono, los muchos dolores de cabeza que le causó, por todas las noches en vela que permaneció en el hospital, solo para asegurarse de que sobreviviría esa recaída. Le pedía silenciosamente perdón por haberla tratado mal, por haberla lastimado, por llegar a casi odiarla, pero sobre todas las cosas le pedía perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por que sabia la destruiría y le causaría un dolor enorme, por que ella era su vida y viceversa, sabía que ella le había entregado todo e incluso mas, en el vano intento de hacerlo feliz, pero el era un enfermo emocional y siempre lo seria, no era algo que se pudiese arreglar ni curar y sabia que la arrastraría con el a su perdición, y la amaba demasiado como para permitir eso. Soltó un suspiro al admitirse a sí mismo que la amaba, a esa chica un poco rara, gritona e hiperactiva, la amaba y ahora tenía que dejarla, tenía que hacerlo por que quería que tuviera una vida feliz y sin sufrimientos, que siguiera con sus estudios y tuviera un título. Quería que fuera una mujer hecha y derecha, que estuviera con un hombre que la amara tanto como el y le diera todo lo que el alguna vez soñó darle, que tuviera sueños e ilusiones, que viviera plenamente su vida, todo eso y más se merecía ella, y el deseaba que lo tuviera.

Y para eso el tendría que dejar de existir, tendría que dejar de interferir en su vida, para que ella fuera feliz.

Y ahora que estaban ahí, en un acantilado en quien sabe donde, solos, era la oportunidad de su vida. Bufó irónico ante ese pensamiento y agitó su cabeza de un lado para otro y se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llover más fuerte.

Después de un momento de reflexión poso su mirada en los orbes verdes que lo miraban suplicantes. Sonrió de lado con tristeza y la tomo por la cintura, la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo fuertemente, esta correspondió el abrazo y se aferro con fuerza a su tronco. El morocho hundió su rostro en el cabello de la chica y aspiro su aroma, ese que lo volvía loco, lo embriagaba y hacia que todo su mundo diera vueltas. Le beso la coronilla y susurro con voz ronca

-te amo, más de lo que crees…

-entonces, por…por que haces…esto-interrumpió entre sollozos la pelirrosa

-…pero no te merezco. Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida...tu eres mi vida-continuo hablando con tal sinceridad y sus palabras destilaban tanta ternura que hizo que la chica cerrara sus ojos y lograra tranquilizarse un poco-pero…este no es mi lugar…entiende que lo necesitamos…desearía tener mas alternativas que lastimar a la que amo-hizo una pausa tragándose las ganas de llorar-no me olvides, te amo-susurro después con los labios pegados al oído de la chica, haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

Un nuevo sollozo se escapó de sus labios, se apretó fuertemente al chico y susurro

-por favor…

Este se deshizo amablemente de su agarre y poso su frente en la de la chica, tomando entre sus manos su níveo rostro. La beso, como nunca lo había hecho, los besos que antes eran rápidos y delicados ahora estaban cargados de una necesidad palpable, ahora eran más prolongados y pasionales, estaban llenos de urgencia y posesión. Eran…un paraíso

Se sorprendió a ella misma correspondiéndole de igual manera, pero solo se preocupo en disfrutar de su beso de…despedida.

Se separo de el jadeante, y cerró los ojos, aún sentía sobre su rostro las calidas manos del azabache y guardo en su memoria aquel tacto, aquel beso. Se relamió los labios y susurro

-te amo…

Dejo de sentir su calor a su lado y abrió los ojos de golpe.

No habría ni rastro de el. Se había ido.

Miro hacia abajo y vio la salvaje corriente del río, que lamía las rocas del barranco, en donde se podía ver una pequeña mancha carmesí.

Se había ido, y con el su corazón y su vida.

* * *

OME!!(oh my Edward XD) aww amo el angst, y lose es un mal fic' pero sqq estba aburrida(: y bueno maso me gusto, solo que como sasusaku esta raro no? como que es muy OOC!! pero estaa bn!

buenoo dejenmee una opinion siip!? loo agradeceria mucho, no saben como me hacen sentir sus reviews, me suben el animo:DD Grx a todos los que me ddejan, que pss no son tantos pero son muy alentadoresxD

Loss qieero(:

**Baee!**

_Y como dice el elfo domestico "un review es bueno para la salud"_


End file.
